<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And From that Rubble would Rainbows Spring by lferion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259246">And From that Rubble would Rainbows Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion'>lferion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Light of the Trees and After [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bingo, Challenge Response, Crackuary, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, Metaphysics, New Year's Resolutions, Plants, Prompt Fill, SWG Challenge: Crackutary (Tolkien), Valinor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natural law is not the same in Valinor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Light of the Trees and After [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbling in Middle-Earth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And From that Rubble would Rainbows Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:<br/>-- Day 6: Today's bonus prompt is an addendum to our Crackuary bingo card from February: a bonus 3x3 mini-card! - C2: Breaking the 4th Wall<br/>-- Day 10: Bonus prompts are images for instadrabbling from the Naturalist's Guide to Middle-earth challenge, Sept 2020. <a href="http://www.bl.uk/manuscripts/Viewer.aspx?ref=add_ms_22332_f150r">Image 4, Bindweed</a></p><p>With many thanks to the SWG Discord denizens for enthusiasm and encouragement, and Runa and Morgynleri for sanity checking.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valinor did not, quite, adhere to the laws of physics, or any of the sciences. For most ordinary purposes, gravity, contiguous space, air, water, fire behaved as they did on the now round world. But story, song, will and wish had power to affect things in ways impossible elsewhere. Not to mention that there were things will thoughts and desires and songs of their own that even the Firstborn did not always recognize. One needed to be careful naming things especially. Fireweed flamed. Bindweed bound, relentless tendrils gripping, winding, pulling at fence, pillar, rampart, until, unchecked, any wall would fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>